


Triple the Trouble

by orphan_account



Series: Trouble Until It's Only Double [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angels, Beta Boyd, Beta Erica, Beta Malia, Beta Scott, Beta Storm, Beta Stuart, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghouls, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Storm Stilinski, Magical Stuart Stilinski, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Omega Allison, Omega Isaac, Omega Kira, Omega Lydia, Original Character(s), Pack Cuddles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Play, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Storm hates Demons, Supernatural Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack finds out about Stiles being the last child of the Stilinski, but what they didn't know was that he had brothers. The three of them are triplets. This triples the trouble for the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Triple the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, um this is my first fanfiction here. Guess what! Shipping problems solved!?!

Stiles hummed as he played with the rubic cube at the pack meeting. He tapped his foot wanting to go home and wait for this brothers. Yes, brothers. Stiles is the last of the Stilinski triplets. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Stiles, stop tapping your feet." Derek growled at the human but Stiles glared. "Hey! You can't blame me, my-" He got interrupted by his phone going off. It was playing I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons.

He hurried to answer his phone knowing who it was. "Hey Storm-" His older brother cut him off. _"S-Stiles come to the hospital... S-Stuart he oh my god Stiles, we got into a car crash and just please come to the hospital."_ His older brother hung up and let Stiles process everything.

Stuart and Storm... Injured? He quickly pocketed his phone and ran outside ignoring the confused looks he got from the pack. Storm, the precious innocent one had told him that Stuart is injured. He blinked back tears as he started the jeep and quickly drove backwards and shifted the gear forward, ignoring the sounds of cars following him

. He let out a shaky sigh as he reached the hospital, turned off his jeep, left the car and locked it. He ran into the hospital looking for his other look alike with a beanie and sweater.

"Storm!" He yelled as he ran towards his brother and knelt in front of him taking in on his injuries. Few scrapes and scratches, busted lip, bruised eye. More injuries on his body probably. He quickly noticed the tears and wiped them away gently with his thumb.

He sat down on the floor and let his brother crawl on to his lap and cradled him. He whispered reassuring words into his ear and let his whiskey colored eyes cloud with tears. "Stiles, who's that?" He chuckled humorlessly and looked at his pack.

"T-This.." His voice cracked as he felt Storm's grip tighten on him, hiding his face against Stiles neck. "T-This is Storm... We are t-two of triplets... The first is getting checked here..." Stiles buried his face near Storm's neck. "YOU HAVE BROTHERS!?! BUT YOU'RE TRIPLETS!?!" Scott yelled in a hurt voice as Stiles whimpered. Lucky their dad came at the right time.

"Yes Scott, Storm and Stuart had to stay with their Uncle Phil since Claudia and I couldn't take care of all three of them." John knelt down and held both his boys close while whispering reassuring words also. "John, Stiles, Storm." The trio along with the pack looked up to see a tired Melissa. "Stuart is okay, just had a concussion."

The three of them released the air they were holding. Storm used his finger to write on Stiles shoulder to indicate what he wanted to say. "Can we see him?" Melissa gave them a tired smile and nodded. The trio got up quickly and went towards the room that the eldest triplet was in.

They ran towards Stuart and held his hand, arm or nuzzled his neck. "I'm not dead you know." John and Stiles chuckled but stopped when Storm released a sob. "I-I almost killed you..." He whimpers until Stuart places his hand on Storm's heart. "I'm not that easy to kill." He smiled slightly at his little brother who crawled on the bed and nuzzled his side.

Stiles bit his lip as he debated to do the same. "Get your fine ass here also Batman." Stiles grinned and joined Storm but nuzzled Stuart's other side. "If Stiles is Batman then who am I?" Storm blinked up at his older brother with his whiskey colored eyes. "I'd say Bruce Banner. I am Superman." Stuart winked at his little siblings who punched his hand lightly.

**_"Where do the stars shine._ **   
**_Where does the sun rise._ **   
**_Where does the moon rest._ **   
**_Where does your heart beat._ **   
**_Where are you?_ **   
**_I call out to you._ **   
**_To be the one I need._ **   
**_We are the sun, moon, star._ **   
**_We are the_ **   
**_Sun_ **   
**_Moon_ **   
**_And star."_ **


	2. A Storm Sleeps With A Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU, I forgot to say! Also, thank you Gabysyll3 for some ideas!

It's been two days since the car accident. Storm still blamed himself, but Stuart constantly reassures that it wasn't his fault. There's something that the pack noticed about the triplets. They all have different personalities. Stiles, the sarcastic, wimpy (HEY!), skinny, leader Stilinski. Stuart, the calm, collected, overprotective Stilinski. Finally, Storm, the quiet, reserved, kind, shy Stilinski. I gotta stop breaking the fourth wall.

Anyway, in the Stilinski household, all of them are eating pancakes. "So, are Storm and Stuart going to finish high school with me?" Papa Stilinski looked up and nodded. They are. "B-But we'd be a grade ahead right...?" Ah yes, Stuart and Storm skipped a grade. Stiles whined. "I don't wanna be aloneeeee. Why you always lyin?" Storm giggled a bit and covered his mouth. Storm looked down and played with his hands. Papa Stilinski sighed. Storm was always afraid to laugh since they always picked on him for that.

"Hey. Don't be afraid, I'll kick their ass if they try something." Stuart looked at his littlest brother for help. Stiles smiled, "Yeah, we'll be there for anything, Storm." Storm shyly looked up and released a tiny smile. One that warmed the hearts of the Stilinski household. There was a knock on the door which surprised everyone since they didn't expect company. "Stiles you in there?" Stiles sighed and got up to open the door to his best friend- and the pack.

Dang it Scott. Storm peaked around the corner of the house and tensed. Stuart walked next to his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Who are they?" Stuart hissed as he felt Storm grab at the back of his shirt. Stuart reached behind him and pulled Storm to his side and held him close. Storm hid his face from the pack ignoring the pain that his glasses are causing to his nose. He raised his hand up, with long sleeve of his oversized sweater followed his hand. He pulled on the sleeve to cover his hand and held it to his mouth, whiskey colored eyes held pain, sadness, fear. He hummed a Russian lullaby to calm his nerves.

"We wanted to see if your.." Scott hesitated, "brothers are fine." Stiles smiled and nodded. "They are, Storm is a bit shaken up and Stuart is alright now." Stuart glared at them, his glasses reflecting off the sunlight as he walked away with Storm. "Come in." Stiles walked away from the door as the pack piled in. Isaac closed the door behind him. "Who are they?" Stuart hissed as he let Storm cuddle him on the couch. "Uh, oh that's Derek, Allison, Malia, Kira, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Boyd, and Erica." Stuart looked at them up and down.

Storm rose both his hands and used their secret sign language to communicate with Stuart and Stiles. _'Um, are they harmless Stuart?'_ Storm's hands trembled out of fear. Stiles held up his hand and signed back to Storm. _'Yes, well all of them except one. Derek is scary but he's a puppy like Isaac.'_ Stiles automatically regretted what he said. Storm's eyes light up with curiosity. _'Puppy?'_ Stiles bit his lip as he looked at Isaac. _'Yes, puppy.'_ Storm smiled and nodded, dozing off to sleep. A yawn, similar to a kitten was heard before Stiles could blink. Storm was out like a light.

**_"When the seas are rolling in_ **

**_When the stars are shining clear_ **

**_When the ghosts are howling near_ **

**_When we sing the Russian lullaby_ **

**_Let's you and me together, leave for higher ground_ **

**_When you are all alone just listen to the sound_ **

**_Lullaby_ **

**_We fall asleep when we hear_ **

**_Lullaby_ **

**_We fly away when we hear."_ **


	3. A Darkness Moves With A Storm

Storm woke up to the pack yelling. He blinked slowly trying to get the sleep feeling out of his body. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?!" Storm whimpered and covered his ears at the loudness of Scott's yell. 

Isaac looked at Storm and growled which caused everyone to look at him. "Storm woke up and his ears hurt from the yelling." He hissed as he looked at Storm who hasn't stopped whimpering.

The pack quieted as Stiles walked in front Storm, his whiskey colored eyes stared into his older brother's eyes. He hummed the song that their mother sang to them. 

Stuart walked from the corner he was in and put his arm around Storm's shoulder. The pack watched surprised as Storm calmed down from the panic he almost had.

"Um, sorry for scaring you Storm." Scott told the boy who nodded in understanding. Storm released a ragged breath as he locked eyes with Scott. Scott eyes widen as he noticed the puppy look Storm held in his eyes. Stiles always pointed it out on him whenever he did it, and he noticed when Isaac does it.

Storm shyly nodded knowing he forgives them. Stuart glares at them, daring them to scare the middle child more. Everyone backed down because they saw something in his eyes. 

Almost like a wolf showing through his eyes, snarling as it circles around a pup, while next to the pup a slightly bigger wolf, almost as tall as Derek's nuzzled the pup's neck when it curled in on itself. "They didn't hurt your ears did they??" Storm shyly smiled, and shook his head.

×Time Skip×  
The Stilinski triplets got ready for school. But the interesting fact about Beacon Hill High School is that it's not a high school, but a supernatural academy. They had a magic on their side because of their mother.

Claudia's family had been natural born magic users. They have a great connection with all the elements except one. Darkness, the one element they stayed away from because of an accident that occured. 

"Stiles... Do I have to keep darkness a secret?" Ah, Storm the only one who was able to get a connection with darkness as a child. But an instant connection with darkness results in losing a connection with light. 

Everything has to be balanced for them or else on element gets out of control. "Yes." Stiles responsed as he patted Storm's head when he passed by him. Stuart nuzzled Storm's neck and hummed. "Our little puppy seems happy. Don't you think beloved leader?"

Stiles chuckles and pinched Stuart's side. "Oh shut it overprotective medic." Storm laughed softly as his brothers started pinching each other to get payback. "Awww! Isn't he just cute Stiles!"


	4. Witch Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gala Esfir, new student at BHMA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character to add a bit of a plot!

Gala Esfir, the local witch of Beacon Hills is forced to go to school. "I have to what!?" A voice screeched, a girl who looks to be around 13-14, with black hair and icy blue eyes, little pink now shaped lips formed in a sneer. Her light tan hourglass shaped figure.

"Wow..." Gala's little brother, Gabriel who's a werewolf. He was barely a pup who was abandoned by his pack at a young age. "Oh c'mon! I have to go to school but Gabriel doesn't!?" She huffed and crosses her arms over her chest.

Gabriel giggled at his older sister's antics. He raised his head after hearing the footsteps of his other sisters coming to the kitchen. Two heads peeked through the doorway, shyly walking in, embracing Gabriel quickly. "Ah Chieko, Megumi. What's wrong?" Gala asked the young twins in front of her, worried about them.

"We heard you yell, so we got scared." Chieko responded as her forest green eyes stared up at their sister. "We thought someone attacked." Megumi added as she hid behind Chieko.

Gabe let a cheeky smile slip on her face, as he made grabby hands at Gala. She picked him up, placing him on her hip letting him nuzzle her neck. "Sorry, just mother surprised me." A soft hum was heard as a woman around the age of 20, with piercing pink eyes, wearing a strapless pink dress, light pink flats. Her brown hair tied in a braid with a white bow. The woman smiled, raising a light tan hand, patting Gabriel's cheek.

"Now girls did you finish training?" The twins shyly nodded at their mother, and hid behing Gala. Chieko huffed and forced her older sister to take off her flannel, Megumi hummed and fixed the white undershirt Gala had under her flannel. Cieko tied the flannel around Gala's waist. Being still unsatisfied by Gala's appearance, they made her sit down. Their blue dresses moving around was the only thing heard as they fixed Gala's make up and hair.

Red lipstick, black eyeshadow to add a smoky effect, black eyeliner for a cat eye. Hair pulled into a messy side bun. Finally putting on her glasses, Gala blinked as her little sisters nodded happy with it. Their mother handed Gala a satchel, "Class starts in an hour." She dismissed Gala who huffed and left the house. She grumbles as she walked through the forest going to the town. She hears howling in the distance breaking into a run not wanting to deal with the local pack of Beacon Hills.

She gasped as she stumbled out of the forest and into the town. She panted noticed the academy is only a block way. After taking a few more breaths she started walking towards the school. She held her satchel close to her body, feeling it's magic pulse through it. She noticed the pins on it, feeling a smile form on her face. Brushing her fingers over the pins, the first on is wolves howling into the night, the moon over them.

Then the second one is witches, an angel and a demon huddled close almost looking like they're whispering as shadows dance around them. Then a pin of a tree, a light glowing in the middle of it, blinding the three people in front of it. She named it the 'Sparks of Nemeton.' She was unsure why she chose that name but it seemed to fit.

She started humming a Celtic song, feeling it calm her body. She felt a magical spike happen and hurried to the school. As she entered she sighed, "Beacon Hills Magic Academy, here I am." She felt the magic of novices, adepts, experts, and masters. It overwhelmed her as she walked to the office. A woman looked up from her book and smile.

"Hello, you must be Gala Esfir!" Gala nodded with a shy smile. The woman sighed and bit her lip, "You're a descendant of the leader from the ancestor of my witch coven correct?" Gala nodded, she had left the coven due to them wanting to do sacrifices. "Here's your schedule, handbook, textbooks, and the map of the school. Oh, your first class if with Mr. Hale which is Mythical lore!"

Let's just say Gala is interested in the amazing magic she is feeling right now.


	5. King or Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why keep it a secret?" She asked as he placed books on the shelf. "Because they don't need to know." She clenched her teeth and picked up the books around her. "They will find out my dear leader, and when they do chaos will come." He stopped his movements and looked at her. "Then the curse shall begin."

It's been a week since she started the school, her classes were boring unless Storm was there. Gala can since a connection they have formed, it took a while to coax him out of his shell but she managed. "Well, well if it isn't Storm's slut." She sighed and looked at the group in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Glaring at them, she felt the stares of the other students on her. "Storm is ours." A girl hissed at Gala as the boy next to her placed his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, we aren't happy you got to talk to Storm before us."

Raising an eye, she crosses her arms over her chest, and adjusts her glasses. "It's a free country, something I would know." Gala sneered at the group and walked past them before being pushed into a locker. "Listen witch, stay away from him or else." A fist collided with her cheek. She hit her head against the locker due to the force. She pushed him away and felt her magic break out. A light indigo colored sphere formed in her hands as a rune appeared beneath her feet.

"Oooh, she is using magic I'm so scared." The girl mocked her as she stood with the group. Gala released the sigh she held in and threw the sphere at their feet. It rolled around before it stopped. "Ha! Nothing happened! Big witch here is nothing!" Laughter was heard until she started whispering  ** _" _Something wicked in our midst, i_ _n human forms these spirits dwell, m_ _ake them animals sayth the__ _ _spell."__**  The sphere broke in half and light indigo colored just came out and swirled around the group.

A crooked grin was formed as the mist covered them completely until it slowly disappears. "Moo." She laughed at the scene in front of her. The group now instead humans are animals. "Never mess with me sweeties." She chuckles and walks away towards the library to meet up with Storm. She pushed the door and entered, walking by the bookshelves.

"Why keep it a secret?" She asked as he placed books on the shelf. "Because they don't need to know." She clenched her teeth and picked up the books around her. "They will find out my dear leader, and when they do chaos will come." He stopped his movements and looked at her. "Then the curse shall begin." Storm sighed and put the book down.

"Maybe it's destined to start." Gala placed her hand gently on his shoulder.  _ **"The silent child must find his mate, begin the curse before or after. But the curse shall kill one of the**_ **triplets."** Storm hummed as he placed his hand over Gala's. "But there's always a loophole when the daughter of a witch and something special is here.." Giving a crooked grin, she helped Storm place the book in alphabetical order.

**[Time Skip, 4:27 AM, Stilinski Household]**

Storm shot up from his bed, gripping his shirt. A shudder went through his body as his breaths come out short. "It's coming faster..." He whispers to himself as he tried to calm his heart. "Gala... Be safe." He glanced at the new moon, feeling his ties with Gala surge.

Storm released a shaky sigh, running his hand through his hair. Closing his eyes for a while, his fingers twitching to use his magic. He opened his eyes to see red iris, and the sclera black with red veins across the eye staring at him.

"Hello my dear leader~" A slightly deep voice purred as a figure twirled a pen in their hand. "What do you want you ghoul?" Storm hissed at the ghoul who released a small laugh. "You know what I want. But, you don't want poor Gala to join."

"She doesn't need to be involved. Now tell me, what is a ghoul like you doing  _here_ in Beacon Hills?" The figure leaned forward and placed their hands on their knees. Their face now open in the moonlight. A smirk formed on the figures lips.

_"I need to be with my mate of course, but I prefer to make an offer."_


End file.
